Samora's adventure
by Sammi Somara
Summary: sort of a Dungeons and dragonsGolden SunFushigi Yuugi fic. A young girl named Samora,along with her friend, Kalia,one of the Suzaku Seven(Chichiri),and the mysterious GUY IN THE BROWN CLOAK get transported to Myth Drannor. Chapter 8 up!
1. Chapter 1

The Journal of Samora Somara  
Disclaimer: I dont own anything i write about but the actual story and the Characters Samora and Kalia i made up.  
  
Today the weirdest thing happened. I got transported to Myth Drannor. Only I didnt recognize anything. I saw a young woman... my friend, Kalia.And there were two guys in hooded sorcerer's robes. people look different then they usually do here. The guy in the blue robe was probably Chichiri,but I had no idea who the heck the guy in the brown cloak was.  
  
Chichiri sunk to his knees in despair and moaned,"Oh no! Not Myth Drannor Again! This is probably about the six hundredth time, ya know!  
  
The guy in the brown robe looked around,and said,"How strange. I dont remember this place from before.."  
Well, DUH,of course its strange!" I interrupted, "I mean, one second I'm in bed reading a book, and the next I'm here in a weirdo suit of armor!"  
"yeah," said Chichiri,"One minute Im arguing with Chiriko about what rocks are made out of and then POOF! I'm in Myth Drannor, ya know!"  
"I was asleep, but then I woke up and came here!" That was Kalia.  
The guy in the brown cloak started speaking,"Yeah. I know what ya mean. One second I'm fighting off monsters with Isaac, Garet, and Mia and then..." He stopped abruptly when he noticed that everyone was staring at him. The guy in the brown cloak pulled back his hood. He had blonde hair and eyes that were....purple? Oy vey! Well, then he noticed that he had pointy ears,and yelled, Oh my gosh! I have turned into an elf!Weird..."  
Yes, that seems to be the case,I thought to myself, trying hard not to laugh.  
  
After that we got attacked by orcs,so.... Okay men AND WOMEN, report to battle stations!  
Well, Chichiri fried em with a few Magic Missiles, so then we continued north,not noticing that weird floating rock near the site of our battle. We saw a watch tower with shadows of people near the top. As we got closer, we saw what they really were. Zombies! Why did they have to be zombies!? Everyone knows undead things creep me out... That guy,who still hadnt told us his name, rushed right into combat. He got rid of a couple of zombies for us, but at the end of the battle, I still had to heal him,or else he would have died. We went toward some barrels to the side of the watch tower,where we found a key. We heard some yelling from the east. It wasnt that clear but I heard something about a wagon and rotting eyes. We climbed the watch tower and found a fountain of healing, and a treasure chest. We opened it using the Hardwood Key we found, and we got an Amulet of Constitution and a ring of protection. We gave them to Kalia 'cause she's only got 5 hp's. By then we wanted to rest, but the DM (Dungeon Master) kept yelling, Its not safe to rest here! It's not safe to rest here! We rested anyways only someone was always on guard so we didnt get attacked or anything. We did it in shifts, so everybody got some rest. Tomorrow I'm gonna ask that guy in the brown cloak what his name is.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
So how did ya like it? next chapter is gonna be up soon. Plz review! This is my first fic so don't point out everything i did wrong. Just help me so I can do better next time^_^ 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Chichiri, or the Golden Sun character that is now known as the guy in the brown cloak. I'm not tellin' ya who he is though, 'cause that would spoil the surprise! I don't own dungeons and dragons either.  
  
  
Aug. 16, Year of the Tusk, Myth Drannor, Elven Shelter,5:00 P.M.  
  
As I write this entry, we are getting ready to rest in this weird elven shelter. What a day! I must record all that happened in this eventful day.  
I woke up early this morning and walked down the steps of the watch tower. The guy in the brown cloak was sitting at the base of the tower. I walked over to him, to find out what his name was, but he turned around and said, "Let me guess what you're doing here. You came down here and walked up to me to find out what my name is."  
I was totally freaked out. That guy in the brown cloak had just stared at me with his big purple eyes (or were they brown?) and read my mind. Well, technically speaking, I...ummmm...chickened out. Ran away. Back up to the top of the watch tower. (you would too if some weirdo had just read YOUR mind...)  
Then we all went west to find out what all that 'rotting eyes' stuff was about. We found a paved area where two zombies were attacking a wagon. Ohhhhh...Zombies...*shudders* creepy....  
The guy in the brown cloak surprised us by showing us that he could fight and not run out into combat and almost get himself killed. He fried 'em. Then the guy in the wagon thanked us and told us of an elven shelter that could be opened with the Knocking Word, Tam-Tamak. We went south towards the shelter,fried some orcs, and unsealed the glyph with Tam-Tamak. Once in the shelter,we met a guy named Beriand and his friend Faeril. They told us that some guy named Athan had been killed, and we had to carry on in his place, but we had to get the Ring of Calling and then we were supposed to destroy a Pool of Radiance thingiemabob. Then they taught us the Mystra's Word,Alahnmalyr, so we could unseal the Mystra's Glyph at the Tumbledown Door, so we could explore the dwarven dungeons of Myth Drannor! It's getting late. Who knows what tomorrow will bring? We can only guess. 'Till then, Sayonara!  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
I have the urge to write more so I'll put in another entry!  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
Aug. 17, Year of the Tusk, Outside Knocking Glyph, 10:00 A.M.  
  
  
Once out of the shelter, the first thing that I did was grab theguy in the brown cloak by his sleeve and yell in his ear, " YOU BETTER TELL ME YOUR NAME NOW 'CAUSE I'M NOT AFRAID OF YOUR STUPID MIND READ ABILITY NOW!" He started struggling,and trying to get away and he yelled,  
"Stop it! Please! OK, IT'S IVAN, ARE YA SATISFIED NOW!? Now let me go!"  
I now walk away, muttering,"weirdo..." under my breath. I sit down in front of a nearby tree...Oh,my gosh. HE's walking toward me...that weird kid Ivan is creeping me out! AHHHH! HE'S GETTING CLOSER! HE'S ONLY TEN FEET AWAY NOW!!!! GET HIM AWAY FROM ME! GET HIM AWAY FROM ME!  
I am trying my best to pretend not to notice him.............................................................................  
  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
Later on August 17....  
  
Sorry I cut off so suddenly like that. But I'll tell you what happened. He came up to me, tapped me on the shoulder, and said, "What are ya doing?"  
I turned around and glared at him. The I grabbed him by his shirt collar and pulled him real close, and said in a really stern voice, " It's none of your business, Ivan. Now go away." Then I pushed him away from me--hard.(he wasn't hurt, though) He stood up, put his head down and walked away real slow. Even though he had his back turned to me, I could tell he was...crying. I don't know why, but I felt sorry for him, and sorry for what I had done. But I didn't have time to apologize,because at that moment,Chichiri yelled at me to (and this is a direct quote which means this is exactly what he said,) "Get your lazy butt off the ground and start moving, ya know!"  
  
We are still walking.  
I will not bore you by writing the words 'we walked and' over and over again.  
Go and do something else if you want to escape boredness.   
Come back when the next chapter is up. Bye.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Believe it or not, there's more! Keep reading!  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
Still Walking....(at night)  
  
Sigh......Ivan looks so sad...and its all my fault. I feel like such a rotten jerk, hurting his feelings like that...I have to apologize to him. I walked up to Chichiri (He's the leader of the group) and said I thought we should stop walking for a bit. We didn't need to worry about safe and unsafe places to rest 'cause we swiped thw DM's megaphone so he can't yell at us anymore! I was surprised when Chichiri agreed with me for once ( big brothers can be so annoying.. Yes, he IS my big brother). I turned around and saw Ivan disappear into the woods, and I went in after him. I mean, what if he got hurt, or worse, killed. (Don't look at me like that! I DON'T have a crush on him..well,not yet, and I don't think I ever will. 1% chance, I tell you! JUST..ONE...PERCENT!) I walked for what seemed like an hour, until I came to a clearing, lit with an eerie light, and I saw two Skeleton Knights. Oh man, I'm done for, I thought, I can't even defeat one of those, but TWO!? Then I noticed that they didn't even know I was there! But they were chasing after something...oh my gosh! It was Ivan!!!  
I don't know what came over me that night in the forest, or why I felt that way, and I think I never will. But I ran out, blocking the path of the Skeleton Knights, even though I knew it could mean my life. Right then I knew that those skeleton knights...could do anything to me, but I wouldn't care...as long as Ivan was safe.  
Bam! Splat! Kapow! The battle raged on! After 'bout half an hour, I defeated them!  
Ivan walked up to me, shook his head in disbelief,and said, "You...you saved my life. But why?"  
I started to reply, "Ivan, I..." I was painfully aware that I was blushing. I didn't say anymore, because Ivan cut me off in mid-sentence, "I..I was hoping you wouldn't find me here. I thought that if I ran off, no one would care, and I wouldn't keep you from accomplishing your quest...I'm sorry...for slowing you down...just leave me here..."  
I put my hand on his shoulder and said, "No, Ivan...I am the one who should be saying I'm sorry, and if anyone deserves to be lost in the woods, it's me...not you..."  
"But Samora," he replied, "You're a Paladin..."  
I smiled, and said, "That does not mean that I am perfect. No one is. Even a Paladin makes mistakes...I feel like such a jerk, hurting your feelings like that...could you ever forgive me?"  
"Of course," he replied, "But now that we're both lost, I think we'd better set up camp..." I was relieved that Ivan had forgiven me, but while we were talking, the DM had gone to Wal-Mart and bought a new megaphone and now he was yelling, "Not safe to rest! Not safe to rest!" like a talking parrot toy. But Ivan stole it so the DM shut up fast. Then we set up camp and went to bed. I stayed up late, however, looking at those stars in the sky.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
How did you like it? Please review! 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Fushigi Yuugi, Golden Sun or Dungeons and Dragons.   
  
Aug. 18, Year of the Tusk, Myth Drannor, The Woods, Help, Ivan is driving me grazy, 5:00 P.M.  
  
I will tell you what happened. 12:00 A.M.: I wake up. 1:00 A.M. to 3:00 A.M.: I quietly sing songs; Ivan is snoring. 4:00 A.M.: I resisted a very strong urge to bonk Ivan on the head with a frying pan. 6:00 A.M.: I got fed up with Ivan's snoring and threw him out of a tree; He was still sleeping. 8:00 A.M.: Took out DM's megaphone and woke Ivan up by screaming in his ear. That is what the morning was like. Afternoon: We pretended to be on TV. Here is some actual dialogue!  
  
Ivan: Hi, welcome to the...ummm...Weird TV Show....  
  
Samora: What kind of a name is that!? We need creativity...apparently you cannot think up a cool name for a TV show.. Oh, well. My name is Alyssa.  
  
Ivan: And I'm, ummmm......Bob!  
  
Samora: You are brainless....stupid....  
  
Ivan: (pushes Samora off chair) Shut up!  
  
Samora: Oooooo....shut up is a bad word!  
  
Ivan: Is not!  
  
Samora: Is too!  
  
Ivan: Is not!  
  
Samora: Is too!  
  
(this goes on for hours until we get bored)  
  
After we were done, we started trying to find our way out of here...  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
That was kinda short, but I'm running out of ideas! Plz help! I had this written out up to Chapter 7, but chapter two was chapters 2-6 fused together.. oh well..review, and if you have any good ideas for this story, please help me... 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Golden Sun, Dungeons and Dragons, or Fushigi Yuugi'  
  
Aug. 19, Year of the tusk, Myth Drannor, finally back with the group, 6:00 P.M.  
  
We sit in front of Nottle's wagon, getting ready to set up camp for the night. I must tell of all that happened today. Ivan didn't want to move from where we were. He didn't want to wander 'into the middle of no where'. I told him that we better go so we could get OUT of nowhere. Apparently I was right because after hours of dragging Ivan through the forest, we finally found our way out. We knew where we were, because I saw the spinning spire that nobody else had noticed near where we were transported here in the first place. We talked it over and decided to to go and ask Nottle if he had seen Chichiri and the others. Well, actually, I threatened to leave him behind if he didn't come with me... When we got there, we saw Chichiri and Kalia talking to Nottle. I called out their names.   
Kalia turned around and said, "We were just asking Nottle if he'd seen you! You really had us worried!"  
"How strange," I replied, "We were coming here to ask nottle if he'd seen YOU!"  
Well after a lot of talking, we started to set up camp! I must stop writing now, as it is time for dinner.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Aug. 20, Year of the Tusk, Myth Drannor, Dwarven Dungeons, 8:00 P.M.  
  
Finally past the TumbleDown Door, we settle down for a well deserved rest. Here are the events of the day. Well, we started directly north of Nottle's wagon, and we ran into some orcs, who told us great deal about 'Zud' and 'Mol', whatever that is. They told us to go away. We started to go away, then one of them told us that we didn't go away fast enough. Then they attacked us. We would have lost, but I decided to introduce them to my good friend, Mrs. Sword. Then Mrs. Sword whipped their butts. The entrance to the place the orcs had been guarding was blocked by a rock, which Kalia smashed. What did we see behind it? Was it A) A campsite, B) treasure, C) More orcs, or D) All of the above? If you answered D, you are correct. Well, after a few Magic Missles (Chichiri), and the Command Spell (Kalia), we beat 'em! We walked toward the treasure chest, then let Kalia check it out before we opened it (She's the rogue, we didn't want to set off another trap). She found and disabled a flame thrower trap, then we opened it and took te treasure. Then we headed south. On our way we ran into an orc, who has now departed this earth. In short, we fried 'im! After a few minutes, we reached a crumbling castle. In other words, it was halfway destroyed. We looked inside and saw a treasure chest. We went in, but right before we could open it, two skeletons stepped out from the shadows and started attacking us! Kalia and I just slashed at them with our swords, while my big brother used magic (remember, Chichiri is my brother), and Ivan staed out of our way. After we beat 'em, we took the stuff from the treasure chest. We found a wooden staircase to the southwest of the crumbling castle. It was getting late, and we were tired, but this wasn't a safe place to rest, and the DM had just bought a new megaphone at K-mart (darn). Once we got to the top of the stairs, some Skeleton Knights and zombies were passing by and they noticed us. They started climbing up the stairs, ready to attack. We were trapped! There was no place to run now! We defeated them with a combnation of Chichiri's Magic Missle Spell, Kalia's Turn Undead ability, my sword, and Ivan confusing them by running around like a chicken with its head cut off. To the east we saw a bridge on the top of a hill. We started going east and didn't stop until we were at the foot of the stairs leading to the bridge. At that time, Orcs on the bridge started firing arrows at us, so we taught them a lesson in pain, then continued east. However, we were stopped in our tracks when we saw two Orc Leaders guarding the Mystra's Glyph. We hesitated for a moment, then rushed into battle. It was a difficult fight, but, as usual, we emerged victorious. Then we stepped up to the glyph and the Mystra's Word, Alahnmalyr, spoke itself, and the Tumbledown Door slowly creaked open. We then went inside the legendary dwarven dungeons of Myth Drannor. Unfortunately, when we got there, two orcs and an Orc Leader noticed us. We defeated them and found two keys, one for the Door of the Dead, and one for the Door of the Living. Then we argued about which door to go through. Finally, we got tired and set up camp. Then we got ready to go to sleep.  
  
  
  
______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
So, how did ya like it? Is it good? What happens later on in the story? I'll give you a little hint: 1%. As always, plz review (and if ya think ya know what'll happen, based on the clue, ya can include that in your review!)! 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Dungeons and Dragons, Fushigi yuugi, or Golden Sun. I also did not make up the term 'butt kickage'.   
  
August 21, Year of the Tusk, Myth Drannor, Burnt-down Library, 3:00 P.M.  
  
Here I sit, writing this entry as we pause in our travels. I must describe every event in detail, so whoever might find this 100 years from now will know what happened here. If you don't already know, I am a red-haired girl with a ponytail too long for my body. I am training to become a true Paladin, but I am most of the time hopelessly insane. I will record our status as of now. I am a Paladin Lv. 1/Ranger Lv. 1, 15/15 hp, AC (armor class): 17. Kalia is a Rogue Lv. 1/ Cleric Lv. 1, 10/16 HP, AC: 15. My big brother (Chichiri) is a Sorcerer Lv. 1/ Monk Lv. 1, 14/14 HP, AC: 16. Ivan is a Sorcerer Lv 1/ Fighter Lv. 1, 16/16 HP, AC: 17. Alright, and now the events! Well, in the morning we decided to go through the Door of the Dead, despite the creepy name, and Kalia noticed that someone--or something--had been claing at the door. As we went through the door, we were immediately attacked by skeletons *shudder*. Being skeletons kind of means they are already dead, but now they are double dead. We went along, fried more skeletons, smashed a wooden screen, fried more skeletons, and then came upon a burnt down library. Across the long narrow passageway leading through the library, we saw some orcs battling some zombies. They didn't seem to notice us, but we didn't want to take any chances, so we stayed out of the way. The orcs beat the zombies, and then they saw us. We fought until the last orc fell, then headed west. We saw a gate, Peeking through the bars of the gate, we saw the lifeless forms of six skeletons. We opened the gate, and the skeletons instantly came to life. Shortly after that, we had to resort to major butt kickage . When we defeated them, we noticed a treasure chest sitting in a corner on the other side of the room. We opened it, and found the Potion of Restoration. Then we headed east. We were about to go through the door when we saw orcs inside. And a wraith *eep*. We ran for our lives, hoping they didn't see us. Luckily for us, they didn't. So here we are, back in the burnt-down library, getting ready to travel back to the dungeon entrance and to explore beyond the Door of the Living.  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
I'm sure some of you are thinking, 'what the heck does this story have to do with Dungeons and Dragons!?'. Well, the whole world they are exploring is from one of the Dungeons and Dragons games. In fact, most of the things that happened are things that happened to me while playing the game. I just thought it would be fun to give the characters personalities of their own (Yes in the game I played I named two of the characters after Chichiri and Ivan). Also some parts of the story (like Ivan and Sammi getting lost in the forest) are just to make the storyline more interesting and don't actually happen in the game. Well, anyways, how did ya like it? As always, plz review! 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Golden Sun, Fushigi Yuugi, or Dungeons and Dragons.  
  
Aug. 21, Year of the Tusk, Myth Drannor, Dungeon Entrance, 11:59 PM  
  
Here we are at the dungeon entrance. We decided to rest here. I have no idea why I am up this late. Here I sit, writing in my journal and wondering if I will ever look upon those stas in the sky again. I look down at Kalia and Chichiri. They are sound asleep, but.....where the heck is Ivan? Oh, well. I return to my writing. Then I pause, for somewhere in the darkness, I hear the sound of a pencil writing on paper...  
I stand up and walk across the chamber. My footsteps make echoes, breaking the silence around me. In the darkness, I can barely make out the form of a person, writing in a book (probably a journal). I carefully move closer, not sure whether this peson be friend or foe (Yeesh, I am such a worrywort).I could hear my heart beating faster and faster in the silence of the night. As I come closer, my vision gets clearer. It is...........Ivan...? I walked up to him.  
"Ivan...?" I say in a hushed voice, barely even a whisper. He turns around, surprised.  
"Sammi..." he says, "I thought I was the only one awake..."  
"Well, I thought I was..." I reply, "Until I saw you over here...I didn't know you kept a journal." "Yeah," he says, "There are a lot of things you don't know about me."  
"I keep a journal, too," I say.  
He nods his head."Cool," he says, "Well, it's getting late, so good night, Sammi."  
"Good night, Ivan," I reply as he walks away. ... ... ... ... ...Huh? I feel weird. It's like there's something deep inside of me that wasn't there before...Ugh....I shouldn't have let Kalia make sushi for dinner...She's a terrible cook...No, I'm just kidding. I don't feel like throwing up. The throw-up feeling is nasty. This feeling is...different. Why do I feel this way? It's so strange. Like I feel alone and afraid...afraid to admit something to others...to myself. But how CAN I admit it to myself if I don't know what it is....? When he said 'good night' to me, for a second I felt like I ouldn't breathe, my throat tightened up, and my legs turned to jelly. It's like part of me knows something, and my other half is too afraid to ask....too afraid...Perhaps another person in this world knows my feelings when I, myself, do not. I don't know. Before, when anything strange or disturbing happened, I could go to my big brother for help, but...now, It's like something's telling me that I can't do that...telling me this is something I must handle on my own...but can I? I don't even know my own feelings....It's like I'm afraid of them..I've never felt this way before, so it can't be something I have ever known...but that really doesn't help...I feel so lost and confused. Oh, well. I'm getting tired...I can worry about this tomorrow...  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
How did ya like it? I hope it's good enough for you. As always, plz review! 


	7. Chapter 7

Samora's Adventure  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dungeons and Dragons, Fushigi Yuugi, or Golden Sun.  
  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Aug 22, Year of the Tusk, Myth Drannor, Jarial's Boulder, 7:00 PM  
  
This morning, we went through the Door of the Living. Upon entering, we were insantly attacked by Orcs. Well, at least it wasn't *shudder* zombies. We went further, until the path divided. We took the east-ish path, which revealed the ruins of a great underground city. We were in the Great Hall, or at least what used to be the Great Hall. There was a creepy feeling about that place. I can't describe the strange creepy feeling in that hall. Well, actually, I can if you've read Lord of the Rings. Because that place reminded me of the book's description of the Mines of Moria...creepy....  
Well, anyways, we went down a narrow side path, where we were attacked by a couple of skeletons. I thought this was supposed to be the Door of the LIVING! Well, Kalia taught them a lesson in pain, and we moved on. We found a 'village square' type thing. Also, about eight or nine Orcs found US. It was a very fierce battle. But I could not describe most of it as one of the Orcs hit me with a sword. Then everything went black. The next thing I knew, I was lying in the middle of the village square. All three of my companions were looking at me with concern. I got up, looked around. There were no Orcs. I don't know exactly what happened, but my guess is that I died and Kalia revived me. I told them my guess. What I found out: I was mostly correct, except Kalia wasn't the one who saved my life. It was my big brother, Chichiri. (Doesn't he have better things to do? Why is HE the only one who saves my life? Maybe my friend isn't as friendly as I think)  
Anyways, we went through a side door. There were no Orcs in the room (thank goodness). It was a small room, and its only purpose seemed to be to lead into the next room. We went into the next room. There was a rock. With a person in it.  
The person saw us and said, "Stop, and ponder this riddle: A quest for love ends with me, yet I am made endlessly, if I drop, I say my name, If I touch rock, freedom gain (A/N: That riddle is actuallly in the game! In fact, the story is based off of the game I played*I never solved the riddle, but I think I know the answer* *Yes, I did name my characters 'Samora', 'Kalia', 'Chichiri', and 'Ivan'*)  
We found out a lot more stuff. THe answer to the riddle was the only thing that could free Jarial (that was the person's name). Apparently his girlfriend got mad at him 100 years ago and trapped him in the boulder, and before she could release him, she accidentally got herself killed (I can see why. What with so many Orcs and undead thingiemabobbers, it's hard NOT to get killed).  
"Jarial," I said, "I think I know the answer."  
"You do?" he replied in amazement.  
"Yes," I called back, "A ring. When you are looking for your true love, once you find them and get married, you have a wedding ring to bind your love together. 'A quest for love ends with me'. A ring is a circle, so it has no beginning, no end.  
'Yet I am made endlessly'. If a ring falls to the ground, it makes a ringing noise. 'If I drop, I say my name'. And, if that is the answer to the riddle, if it touches the boulder, you will be free. 'If I touch rock, freedom gain'. But it must be a certain ring. A special ring."  
"Of course," he said, "The wedding ring! I was engaged to her, we were going to get married....but she took it with her."  
"And she's dead," I said, "Well, most tteasure is picked up and kept by the two major Orc tribes around here, both of which are a major pain in the butt."  
"Two major Orc tribes?" said Chichiri, "Sammi, what are you talking about?"  
"Remember those Orcs past Nottle's wagon? THe ones who told us about 'Zud' and 'Mol'?" I said, "I'll bet my bottom dollar that both of their hideouts are in these ruins. And also, When we were in the Great Hall, I heard Orcs' voices to the north. I heard a little of what they were saying, and from what I heard, I think 'Zud' is to the north of here."  
Well, after that, we started getting ready to camp for the night. Personally, I don't think this is a very good place to camp because Jarial keeps singing 'I know a Song that gets on everybody's nerves' (I wonder how he knows that? That song wasn't around 100 years ago!). Oh, well, if I'm lucky, I might get a little sleep.  
  
-Samora Somara, Paladin In-Training  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
How did you like it? Again, I'm going to make a reference to the 'one percent'. It has probably changed into seventy-five percent by now. If you're smart, and figure out what I just said, You might be able to precict what's going to happen in the next few chapters. As always, plz review! 


	8. Chapter 8

Samora's Adventure  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Golden Sun, D&D, or Fushigi Yugi.  
  
To the Reviewers-  
Fofa the Windgoddess-Well, if you like it, I have another story that's in a diary perspective. It's called 'My Travels in Weyard'. It has 0 reviews.  
  
Now on with the fic!  
  


* * *

  
August 23, Year of the Tusk, Zud's Fortress, 7:00 P.M., I'm such a genius!  
  
Dear Diary, This morning I woke up wondering if Jarial needed a special ring to get out of that boulder. Having never heard the phrase, 'curiosity killed the cat', (Chichiri told me about it this afternoon) I dropped my Ring of Protection on the boulder and guess what--it broke! Boy, was Jarial surprised! He was so happy he decided to join our party--lucky us! Jarial's really cool. He can cast 2 Magic Missiles in a row (a feat Chichiri is incapable of)! Well, we left and explored more of the Great Hall. We broke down a door. How the heck were we s'posed to know there were lots and lost of Orcs behind it? We killed the Orcs and continued north (Or at least Chichiri SAYS we're going north--I don't know what to believe anymore, this dungeon is so confusing) where we found Zud and his two guardians (the Orc Shaman and the Orc Witch Doctor). Kalia attacked the Orc Shaman and I attacked the Orc Witch Doctor while Chichiri, Ivan and Jarial beat up on Zud with Magic Missile. Soon we emerged victorious. We decided to rest here even though it meant stealing the DM's brand new megaphone. More later.  
  
-Samora Somara  
  


* * *

  
How'd you like it? I FINALLY updated it! Aren't you happy!? As always, plz review!!! 


End file.
